James Gordon (Batman: Arkham)
Commissioner James Worthington Gordon oder auch Jim Gordon ist ein Polizist in der von Rocksteady Studios und Warner Bros. Games Montréal produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Englischen von Tom Kane in Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City und Batman: Arkham Origins gesprochen und von Jonathan Banks in Batman: Arkham Knight. Im Deutschen wird er von Jan Spitzer in allen Teilen gesprochen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Gordon wurde Polizist, um Gotham vor Verbrechern zu schützen. Er war der Polzist der Bruce Wayne zum Mord seiner Eltern befragte und der ihn beruhigen wollte, wohingegen der andere Polizist kein Mitleid mit Bruce hatte, da er reich war. Arkham Origins In Batman: Arkham Origins ist Gordon noch Captain des GCPDs. Am Anfang streitet er die Existenz von Batman ab. Später trifft er jedoch selbst auf ihn. Gordon will ihn verhaften, doch Batman ruft den Batwing und flüchtet. Nach Commissioner Loebs Tod übernimmt Gordon das Kommando und teilt seinen Jungs im GCPD mit, was sie noch erwartet. Sie sollen Deathstrokes Aufenthaltsort untersuchen und Batman fangen. Er berichtet davon, dass Killer Croc hinter Gittern ist und meint, dass, je schneller sie Batman finden, desto weniger Schaden richten die Killer an. Danach geht er in sein Büro. Im Büro streitet er sich mit seiner Tochter , Barbara. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Batman ein Held ist, doch Gordon findet, dass er einer der schlimmsten Verbrecher darstellt. Barbara stürmt hinaus und Gordon rennt ihr nach. Währenddessen veranlassen die anderen Polizisten einen Gefängnisaufstand, der Gordons Position schaden soll, doch Batman schlägt den Aufstand nieder. Später versucht Batman zu flüchten und trifft beim Aufzug auf Gordon. Gordon zückt seine Waffe doch Batman entwaffnet ihn und will ihm nicht wehtun. Gordon weigert sich Batman aus den Weg zu gehen und Batman versucht zu erklären, dass er auf Gordons Seite ist. Gordon meint aber, dass seine Seite die Gesetze beachtet und sich den Respet Gothams verdient. Batman meint, dass dies eine Lüge ist und daraufhin taucht das SWAT auf. Branden sagt Gordon, dass er aus den Weg gehen soll. Gordon stoppt Branden aber. Er will, dass sie nicht schießen, solange Batman sich nicht bewegt. Branden warnt Gordon noch einmal. Batman wirft nun schnell eine Rauchbombe und wirft sich mit Gordon gegen die Aufzugtür. Gordon wird ohnmächtig und Batman wird angeschossen. Batman entkommt daraufhin. Später bittet Alfred Gordon um Hilfe beim Royal Hotel, obwohl Batman dagegen ist. Daraufhin schickt er mehrere Hubschrauber hin und diese stellen Bane. Dieser schießt die Helikopter jedoch ab und flüchtet. Darauf flüchtet Batman und das SWAT bringt unter Gordons Befehl den Joker nach Blackgate. Nacher übernimmt Firefly die Pioneers Bridge und Gordon leitet den Rettungsversuch. Im Kontrollraum warnt Officer Bullock Gordon vor Branden. Doch Gordon ignoriert die Warnungen. Stattdessen bemerkt er Batmans Anwesenheit. Batman warnt Gordon vor den Bomben, doch Gordon gibt trotzdem Branden den Befehl zum Stürmen. Batman will, dass er sie zurückruft, doch Gordon gibt Batman die Schuld daran, da es um sein Kopfgeld geht. Er soll sich einfach stellen. Batman will sich nun um Firefly kümmern, bis dahin soll Gordon niemanden losschicken. Gordon meint aber, dass Batman sich raushalten soll. Branden wird plötzlich überrumpelt und Firefly meldet sich. Er will, dass nur Batman die Brücke betritt. Gordon stoppt die Operation daraufhin. Später bittet Batman um die Codes der Sicherheitstür, doch Gordon weigert sich sie herzugeben. Stattdessen schickt er währenddessen sein eigenes Bombenteam los, um die Bombe im Norden zu entschärfen. Er verhindert auch, dass seine Jungs Batman verfolgen, damit Firefly die Brücke nicht zu früh sprengt. Während Batman zur letzten Bombe eilt, die Gordon bereits entschärfen ließ, stürmt Gordon die Brücke. Batman will ihn stoppen, doch Gordon hört nicht. Glücklicherweise kann Firefly die Brücke nicht sprengen, da alle Bomben entschärft wurden. Gordon findet danach Firefly kopfüber von der Brücke baumelnd. Bullock lobt Gordon für seinen Einsatz. Er lässt Firefly abführen und geht zum Rand der Brücke. Dort landet aufeinmal neben seinen Füßen Fireflys Zünder und Gordon bemerkt, dass Batman am Zaun sitzt. Batman meint, dass Gordon zuhören sollte, doch dieser hört nicht auf Kriminelle, genauso wie Batman nicht auf die Polizei hört. Batman meint, dass er zur letzten bombe hätte kommen müssen und Gordon meint, dass er die Codes hergeben hätte sollen. Gordon findet jedoch, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Gordon hebt nun den Zünder auf und Batman verschwindet. Nun lächelt Gordon in die Leere hinaus. Joker erzeugt erneut einen Gefängnisaufstand und Gordon eilt nach Blackgate. Dort ließ Batman das Gebiet für ihn schonmal sichern. Gordon kommt bis zu Joker und erschießt schnell die Männer die Anstaltsleiter Joseph bedrohen. Er sieht nun, dass der elektrische Stuhl scharf ist und versucht den Joker loszubinden. Dieser wehrt sich aber und setzt Gordon den Metallreif des Stuhls auf, damit sie gemeinsam sterben können. Nachdem Batman Bane anscheinend getötet hat fordern er und Joseph, dass der Joker Gordon gehen lässt. Der Joker schießt danach auf Joseph, doch Gordon wirft sich dazwischen. Glücklicherweise hatte er die kugelsichere Weste an. Batman bittet Gordon darum den Joker zu verfolgen, doch Gordon nennt ihn einen Mörder. Batman erklärt, dass er Bane nicht getötet hat. Er hat nur einen Herzstillstand und batman will ihn wiederbeleben. Gordonist verwundert und verfolgt zusammen mit Joseph nun den Joker. Während Batman später gegen Bane kämpft riegelt Gordon das Gefängnis ab. Später wird Gordon im Todestrakt festgehalten und Joseph wird angeschossen. Gordon kann sich befreien und rettet Batman vor einem Scharfschützen und Killer Croc. Sie beschützen nun gemeinsam Joseph. Gordon kümmert sich nun um Joseph während Batman den Joker stellt. Nachdem Batman den Joker K.O. geschlagen hat kommt Gordon nach. Er meint, dass jeder seiner Männer ihn getötet hätte. Batman meint, dass Gotham etwas besseres verdient und übergibt Gordon seine Waffe wieder. Gordon sagt, dass seine Tochter Batman für einen Helden hält, doch er muss ihn leider festnehmen. Plötzlich meldet sich Bullock. Er fragt, wo Gordon ist. Gordon berichtet, dass er in der Kapelle ist und den Joker hat. In dem Moment verschwindet Batman plötzlich. Gordon dreht sich verwirrt um und Bullock fragt, wie er das geschafft hatte. Gordon meint, dass er Hilfe hatte. Am Ende redet Gordon mit Barbara.Er fragt sich, warum er Batman entkommen ließ. Er meint, dass der Grund dafür Barbara war. Er wurde auf eine Wache mit korrupten Cops gesteckt. Er kann sie nicht ändern, genauso wie diese Stadt. Zumindest dachte er das. Gordon geht mit Barbara vom Tatort weg. Gordon meint, dass er oder Batman den Leuten vielleicht etwas geben, woran sie glauben können. Währenddessen blickt er Batman am Himmel nach. Im Laufe des Abends bittet Gordon Batman noch darum, dass er 20 Blackgate-Häftlinge einfängt. Er versucht als Gegenleistung dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Jungs Batman nicht mehr verfolgen. Zwischen Arkham Origins und Arkham Asylum Zwischen den Spielen wurde er zum Commissioner und verbündete sich mit Batman. Dabei schnappte er mit seiner Hilfe zum Beispiel Scarecrow. Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Gordon gab Batman die Eprouvette, die als anonymer Tipp abgegeben wurde, und half somit Scarecrow zu fassen. Während Batman mit dem Joker zum Asylum fährt macht Gordon eine Pause in der Eingangshalle des Asylums. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum erwartet Gordon Batman schon im Asylum am Anfang. Er war dabei als der Joker floh. Später wird er von Officer Boles hintergangen und verschleppt. Dabei wird er an Harley übergeben. Diese hält ihn in der medizinischen Abteilung fest. Dort befreit Batman ihn. Als er frei ist erzählt er Batman davon, dass im Raum unterhalb jemand festgehalten wird. Dieser jemand ist Bane. Als der Joker Bane mit Titan füllt beordert Batman Gordon dazu nach draußen zu rennen. Nachdem Batman Bane besiegt hat kommt er nach. Doch plötzlich bricht Bane durch die Wand und hält Batman hoch. Dieser ruft das Batmobil und dieses reißt Bane mit in den Gotham River. Batman sendet nun Gordon per Boot zurück nach Gotham, obwohl dieser lieber in Arkham geblieben wäre und Batman geholfen hätte. Als Batman nun schließlich af den Joker trifft stellt sich heraus, dass Gordon dennoch gefangen wurde und er hängt nun von der Decke bei Jokers Podest. Joker will ihm Titan verabreichen, doch Batman wirft sich dazwischen. Beim Endkampf wird Gordon auf einen elektrischen Stuhl gesetzt. Batman besiegt Joker und befreit Gordon. Nun kann das GCPD die Insel zurückerobern. Dabei meldet sich Gordon bei seiner Tochter und versichert ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Er will Batman mitnehmen, doch dieser verschwindet als er den Polizeifunk hört. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den Ereignissen von Arkham Asylum und Arkham City gründet Gordon zusammen mit Bruce Wayne eine Organisation gegen den Erbau von Arkham City, da er Bürgermeister Sharp für korrupt hält. Er sieht sich mit Batman "Gotham Nightflight" an und unterstützt dabei Vicki Vales Ansicht und lehnt Sharps Ansichten ab. Später am gleichen Abend sichert er die Eröffnung des neuen Rathauses muss sich dann aber zurückziehen, als T&T angreifen. Gordons Bemühungen waren umspnst und Arkham City wird letztendlich eröffnet. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig als die Verbrecher an TYGER zu übergeben. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City schickt Gordon seine Männer als Maulwürfe nach Arkham, um Informationen über das Gefängnis zu erhalten. Diese werden aber von Strange verraten und der Pinguin nimmt sie als Geiseln. Nachdem Bruce Wayne gefangen genommen wurde, beordert er alle Polizisten dazu, die Verbrecher nicht mehr nach Arkham City zu schaffen, sondern ins GCPD. Später wird er zum Treffen des Stadtrats beordert, da diese mit Strange Protokoll 10 besprechen. Als Batman mit der Leiche des Jokers durch die Tore Arkhams kommt, will Gordon Arkham gerade stürmen lassen. Er ist verwirrt als er Batman sieht und fragt was passiert ist. Dieser legt die Leiche nur auf die Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens und verschwindet wortlos. Harley Quinns Rache In Harley Quinns Rache bittet Gordon Batman um Hilfe, da seine Männer von Harley gefangen wurden. Batman geht rein und sucht nach den vermissten Beamten, kehrt aber nicht wieder zurück. 3 Tage später macht Robin sich auf um Batman zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit geht Gordon nach, doch plötzlich explodiert das Schiffswerft und er trauert um den scheinbar verstorbenen Batman. Dieser stürzt sich jedoch plötzlich mit Harley aus einem Fenster. Batman fragt ob Gordon Robin gesehen hat, doch dieser hat keine pur von ihn. Harley will Batman nun von Hinten mit einem Messer attackieren, Gordon sieht es kann es aber nicht verhindern. Glücklicherweise taucht Robin auf und verhindert das Attentat mit einem Shuriken. Er hat alle Beamten in Sicherheit gebracht. Batman verschwindet wieder und Gordon fragt Robin, ob alles mit Batman in Ordnung ist. Robin sagt daraufhin nur "Ja". Charakter-Biographien Arkham Origins = - Anmerkungen = *Einer der wenigen ehrlichen Polizisten Gothams *Kompromisslos und regeltreu *Die Korruption innerhalb des GCPD gefährdet seine Karriere und potenziell sogar sein Leben - Profil = Gordon wurde zum Leiter der Sonderkommission Selbstjustiz ernannt und nimmt seinen Auftrag, den Batman hinter Gitter zu bringen, sehr ernst. Die Polizei betrachtet Batman nicht als Freund und er sollte bei jedem Kontakt mit Polizeibeamten höchste Vorsicht walten lassen, besonders, weil viele von ihnen selbst Kontakt zur Unterwelt haben und für Black Mask oder den Pinguin arbeiten. Gordon hat in dieser Hinsicht eine weiße Weste, aber es bleibt abzuwarten, ob man ihm trauen kann. - Belastendes Material = }} |-| Arkham Asylum = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: James W. Gordon *Beruf: Police Commissioner *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Weiß (früher Braun) *Größe: 1,83 m *Gewicht: 82 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Detective Comics Nr. 27 (Mai 1939) - Eigenschaften = *Erfahrener Police Officer *Ausgebildeter Kriminologe *Beherrscht verschiedene Nahkampftechniken *Erfahrener Scharfschütze }} |-| Arkham City = - Biographie = Polizeichef James W. Gordon hat seine Karriere dem Kampf gegen die Korruption im Gotham City Police Department gewidmet. Genau so hart wie gegen die Korruption ging er gegen das Verbrechen vor. Sein Ziel ist es, Gotham City für all seine Bewohner zu einem sicheren Ort zu machen. Dabei kann er sich auf die Mithilfe eines geheimnisvollen Mitstreiters namens Batman verlassen. Dadurch, dass Bürgermeister Sharp Arkham City ins Leben gerufen und die meisten Aufgaben im Sicherheitsbereich an TYGER-Wachen übertragen hat, wirde Gordon immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Trotzdem ist er noch stets ein Verbündeter von Batman. - Eigenschaften = }} |-| Arkham Knight = - Biografie = Police Commissioner James W. Gordon hat seine Karriere dme Kampf gegen die Korruption im Gotham City Police Department gewidmet. Genauso hart wie gegen die Korruption ging er gegen das Verbrechen vor. Sein Ziel ist es, Gotham City für all seine Bewohner zu einem sicheren Ort zu machen. Dabei kann er sich auf die Mithilfe eines geheimnisvollen Mitstreiters namens Batman verlassen. Seit der Schließung von Arkham City und dem Tod des Jokers ist in Gotham ein relativer Frieden mit einer beständig sinkenden Kriminalitätsrate eingekehrt. Aufgrund dieses Erfolges sehen viele Gordon als Spitzenkandidaten für die Wahl des nächsten Bürgermeisters. - Eigenschaften = *Erfahrener Polizist *Ausgebildeter Kriminologe *Geübt im Kampf Mann gegen Mann *Ausgezeichneter Schütze }} Storys Arkham-City-Geschichten *Gordon gegen Sharp (1 von 2) *Gordon gegen Sharp (2 von 2) *TYGER in der Stadt Geschichten aus Gotham *Die Falle *Giftkelch *Konsequenzen *Maskenball Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Origins Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic) Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City (Comic)